


Bad, bad girls are so good...

by AngelaChristian



Category: The A-Team
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face pretends to be a priest and has a hot encounter at the church...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad, bad girls are so good...

Title: Bad, bad girls are so good...  
fandom : A-team  
genre: PWP, het  
rating : NC-17  
characters: Face  
disclaimer: the A-team belongs to Stephen J. Carnell, I don´t make money with it  
teaser/summary : Face pretends to be a priest and has a hot encounter at the church...

 

Bad, bad girls are so good

Face, now father Benedict, was sitting in the confessional reading a newspaper. His last con didn´t work out like he planed it, so he had to disappear for a while, until those guys will have forgotten about the money he owes to them, if they would ever do…He thought it might be a good idea to hide in a convent outside the city. It was easy to tell them, that he was a priest from Pennsylvania, who´d lived within an amish people community for the last two years.  
Having grown up in a catholic orphanage was really helpful for he knew all the songs, prayers and biblestorys by heart which made his preaching very convincing. He even know how to act like a priest, he was familiar with it, because he watched the priest at the orphanage many times. Now he was sitting and waiting for someone ready to confess.

He heard light footsteps approching. “Father ?” a young girl´s voice asked. “Yes, my child ?”   
“I have something to confess…will you listen to me, father ?” 

“Sure, go ahead, you can tell me anything, I´m a priest.” 

“Ok, father, there is a man and I can´t stop thinking about him. I even dream of him at night. I see him touching me in my dreams, is that right ?”

“Ah, well depends on how he touches you…could you tell me a little more details about your dreams ?” Face started to feel a little uneasy. What he couldn´t see was the abusive smile on her face as she went on. 

“I think I should start right from the beginning. It´s late at night, I´m asleep but suddenly I hear someone coming into my room. It´s a man, he´s very attractiv, tall, slim, blonde hair, blue eyes…almost like you father, but then he does things to me you can´t imagine.”

“Oh, yes, I can´t imagine, so why don´t you just go on…”

“But what he does isn´t right, I´m embarassed to talk about it…. you are a priest, I mustn´t tell you such dirty things…”

“It´s all right, God forgives all the sins if you´re just really sorry about what you did.” 

“The stranger is sitting right next to me on my bed, then he reaches out his hand and puts it under my shirt. He touches my naked breasts and it feels sooo gooood….my nipples get hard as he goes on caressing me, his lips start to suck on them and I …I just can´t resist…I´m sure you´ve never done suche things, you wouldn´t do it , right ? ”

“Yes, sure I would do it right, ehm… I mean… I haven´t …wouldn´t do it.” Face had problems to think a coherent thought. Suddenly all his blood seemed to have left his brain, he was so hot right now as he felt his pants getting thight.

“Father, have you ever woken up at night with the urgent need to touch yourself ?” 

Now he blushed. “That´s a ..a rather personal question, but to be honest, yes…such things happen, but you’re the one who came here to confess…”

“Please tell me what you do then…”

“Ah, well…I …pray to God not to lead me to temptation.” 

“Cut that bullshit, father, I don´t believe you. I´m sure you rub yourself hard untill you come. Would you like to have my hand wrapped around your dick, father…?!”

Face was speechless, that nun was really rude.But it made him even grow harder, he liked it that way.

“What´s wrong with you father, have you passed out ? I never wanted to be a nun, but I´m on parole in this connvent. The police thinks it´s a good idea to get me from stealing and selling drugs.” A sweet cloud of smoke came trough that small window. “You’re the best looking priest I´ve ever seen, who forced you to become one ?”

“Ah, well…I´m a former soldier and after I had killed so many people I thought I might do something good and…”

“I don´t believe that, either. You´re such a bad liar, father. Shall I come over and show you something hot ?”

“Ok, if you insist…”

Secounds later the door was opened and a very tough nun stepped in.Without hesitation she took off her veil and revealed a punk-haircut. Face was shocked and hot at the same time. She started to undress herself in front of him. He watched her. “Hey father, what are you waiting for ? get naked, we don´t have much time.” But Face wasn´t able to move. That wasn´t the kind of woman he normally dated. 

She reached out and pulled his robe away. That priest was so good looking that she just wanted to take him right now and right here. She had been watching him since the day he arrived and now she got him where she wanted him.   
Face had a closer look at her body, she was young and well shaped with a strange tattoo on her shoulder and…she opened his zipper and put her hand in his pants. Face gasped. She started rubbing him. 

“Don´t tell me you´re a virgin, father, I wouldn´t believe it anyway.”  
Than she sat on his lap and started to rock her hips. Face tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Oh Lord…forgive me… that blashemy !”he moaned. His breath was getting faster and faster, he felt that he couldn´t take it much longer. He moaned louder. “Be quiet…!” She held her hand over his mouth. 

After some minutes, she arched her back and sight which took him over the edge seconds later. He moaned into her hand. Out off breath, she started to dress herself. “Wow, father you´re really a good screw, when will we do it again ?” “Oh…yes…but not too soon.” Face was still exhausted and tired. He smiled at her. The woman shrugged, put on her clothes and left. “Oh my god, that wasn´t an angel, was it ?”

Later, father Benedict walked through the garden still smiling and thinking of his encounter at the church. One of the elderly nuns approched him. “Oh, hello, father you seem to be so happy, have you found enlightment while meditating ?” “Yes, of course, you see the rapture still lasts…”,he answered.

end


End file.
